nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Bürgervertretung Sturmwinds
Die Bürgervertretung Sturmwinds hält einen Sitz im Ständerat zu Sturmwind und ist dort stimmberechtigt. Zu den Bürgerversammlungen sind alle Bürger Sturmwinds eingeladen daran teilzunehmen. Hier können Anliegen vorgebracht werden und wichtige Dinge werden besprochen. Aufgabenbereich Gemeinsam mit den Ritter/ Adeligen und dem Klerus wurden besitzt der Stand der Bürger im Ständerat eine Stimme und es wurden schon viele Male wichtige Dinge besprochen und entschieden. Ursprünglich vertrat die Magistratur die Interessen der Bürger bei dieser Sitzung, doch entschieden sich die Bürger für eine eigene Vertretung aus ihren Reihen, die sie selbst wählen können. Auch wenn diese Ständeratssitzung mal längere Zeit nicht stattfindet, so wird in den Bürgerversammlungen immer besprochen, was gerade von Belang für die Bürger des Königsreichs Sturmwind ist. Darüber hinnaus ist die Vertretung des Standes mittlerweile ein fast genauso wichtiger Kontaktpunkt für den tüchtigen Normalbürger geworden wie die Magistratur. Es kam schon häufig vor, dass Bürger an die Vertreter herangetreten sind um sich einen Rat zu holen, bevor sie schlussendlich mit ihrem Anliegen an die Magistratur herantraten. In dieser Hinsicht stellt die Bürgervertretung ein persönlicheres Band zu den Bürgern her und liefert somit in gewisser Maßen eine Ergänzung zu den Aufgaben der Magistratur. 'Wie Alles begann' Sturmwind vor nicht allzu vielen Jahren... Die junge Witwe und Heilerin aus Gilneas, Ann Keelan, versucht eine neue Existenz in der neuen Heimat aufzubauen und erhält eine Stelle als Heilerin im Hospital zu Sturmwind.Nach und nach findet sie sich in der Stadt zurecht und sogar in dem jungen Wachsoldaten Vailean Lightblade eine neue Liebe. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch nicht was für eine Position als Vorreiter sie einst einnehmen würde. Währenddessen macht auf dem Treffen des Ständerats die Gardistin Melasai Dorner einen unerwarteten Vorstoß und bittet darum, dass der Vertreter der Bürger im Ständerat auch ein gewählter einfacher Bürger sein solle und nicht wie bisher ein dahingestellter Adliger. Der Vorschlag sorgt für große Turbulenzen. Während der Vertreter der Kirche, Großinquisitor Kerzufal und die Vertreterin der Bürger, Lordmagistratin Baronin Elisera von Greifenfels, das Anliegen ablehnen, nimmt ein Ritter vom Orden der Erbauer Sir Dunrik of Leith diesen Vorschlag begeistert auf, erreicht eine kurfristige Abstimmung des anwesenden Adels und geht noch weiter. Er reicht ein Misstrauensvotum gegen die Lordmagistratin mit der Unterstützung dieser Adligen ein. Beides wird am Ende der Sitzung durch die Gegenstimmen abgeschmettert. Doch die Ereignisse wirbeln Staub auf. Ann Keelan erfährt, dass die Bürger im Königreich sich meist ins Private zurückziehen und nur wenige Berührungspunkte haben. Der Wunsch in der neuen Heimat mehr Anschluss zu finden, führt zu der Idee gemütliche Abende für einfache Bürger zu veranstalten. Die Idee, die zunächst gedacht war als eine Möglichkeit mehr Bekannte und Freunde zu finden und vielleicht auch einen Gesangsverein oder Kleingartenverein zu gründen, erfährt ungeahnte Aufmerksamkeit, Überraschend bestellt die Lordmagistratin, Baronin Elisera von Greifenfels Ann zu sich ins Rathaus mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte: Ann soll bei dem Bürgerabend für die Baronin erfragen warum sich die Bürger nicht bei den angebotenen Bürgerbürostunden von ihr sehen lassen. Ann verspricht dies zu tun und das erste Treffen der Bürger geht, mit einigen Zwischenfällen voran. Schnell stellt sich heraus das ein Großteil der Bürger bei diesem Treffen eher überrascht und ablehnend auf die Frage der Baronin reagieren und dieser wohl eher misstrauen oder sie sogar eher ablehnend ansehen. Ann gibt die ihr gewonnenen Erkenntnisse an die Baronin weiter, die darauf auch eher ablehnend und abwiegelnd reagiert. Ann´s angeborene Sturheit lässt ihr keine Ruhe und sie beruft ein zweites Treffen der Bürger ein. Mittlerweile hat sie erfahren, dass die Baronin sie sogar beschatten lassen will. Beim zweiten Treffen gibt Miss Keelan die Antworten der Baronin weiter, was zu Unwillen und offenem Ärger bei den Anwesenden führt und zur der generellen Frage: "Warum glaubt eine Baronin für einfachen Bürger sprechen zu können?" Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass die Bürger eine eigene gewählte Vertretung wollen und das Bürgerbegehren nimmt seinen Lauf. Ann wird vorgeschlagen und gewählt die Sprecherin des Bürgerbegehrens zu sein und nimmt an. Eine Entscheidung die bald weitere Ereignisse in Gang setzen wird. Es erscheint eine öffentliche Petition und Erklärung der Bürger in dem der Wunsch nach einer gewählten Vertretung kund getan wird. Ann unterschreibt die Petition als gewählte Mandatsträgerin und schnell erfährt die Petition unter den Bürgern große Zustimmung. Doch ebenso schnell treten Gegenstimmen auf, sowohl der Vertreter der Kirche im Ständerat als auch die amtierende Vertreterin der Bürgerstimme machen aus ihrer Ablehnung der Petition gegenüber keinen Hehl. Doch während der Großinquisitor seine Besorgniss offen formuliert und somit, vielleicht auch ungewollt, sich in weltliche Politik involviert, geht die Baronin weiter und betrachtet die Petition und besonders deren Verfasserin als Bedrohung und reicht eine Anklage und einen Haftbefehl ein, der auf Hochverrat lautet. Ann wird gewarnt und erhält Asyl bei Pater Robin in der Weststromgarnison, doch der Pater ist noch davon entfernt die junge Witwe wohlwollend zu betrachten, er prüft sie und ihr Mandat genau und macht ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihr Anliegen auch nach den Tugenden des Lichts streng prüfen wird. Ann willigt ein und bittet um vorläufiges Asyl bis zum Treffen des Kronrats vor dem sie sprechen darf um das Anliegen der Bürger vorzubringen. Der Kronrat diskutiert ernst und ausgiebig über die Petition und die Ereignisse und laden Miss Keelan schlussendlich vor um sie streng zu befrragen. Sie kann wohl aber glaubwürdig vertreten das sie ihre Pflicht in dem Mandat sieht, das ihr die Bürger anvertraut haben. Der Kronrat beschliesst also sich dem Wunsch der Bürger nicht entgegen zu stellen und wohlwollend zu entscheiden. Ebenso wird im Kronrat beschlossen die Anklage gegen Ann prüfen zu lassen, da sie den meisten Adligen als nicht schlüssig erscheint. Währenddessen kündigt die Baronin von Greifenfels in Stumrwind eine weitere Stunde Bürgerbüro an. Doch was als einfache Sprechstunde geplant war wird zu einer Art Schicksalswende. Die Bürger versammeln sich zu gegebener Stunde vor den Türen des Rathauses um ihren tatsächlichen Willen kund zu tun und um eine gewählte Vertretung zu fordern. Die Erklärungen der Baronin an die Bürger reichen diesen nicht aus. Sie empfinden sie als Ausweichen und Taktieren. Noch dazu sorgt eine Novizin der heiligen Inquisition für Unmut und Verwirrung als sie bei der Baronin steht und diese das Anliegen der Bürger als von der Kirche als nicht unterstützt postuliert, was sowohl die Bürger als auch die anwesenden Orden der scharlachroten Faust und den Orden des Erbauers erzürnt. Die Bürostunde endet mit großem Unmut der Bürger und der Orden. Die Ereignisse beginnen sich zu überschlagen. Nur Stunden darauf greift Pater Robin zur Feder und wirft dem Großinquisitor Kerzufal vor, das seine Priesterin den Unmut der Bürger angeheizt hat. Dies löst einen regen Briefwechsel zwischen den beiden Kirchherren aus.. Der Orden der Erbauer, mit Sitz auf der Späherkuppe als Lehnsherren der Westfall, geht gar noch weiter und verweigert sowohl den Kirchenzehnt als auch die Steuerpflicht gegenüber Stadt Sturmwind, solange das Anliegen der Bürger nicht wahr genommen wird. Die Lage spitzt sich zu als Westfall die Grenzen schliesst. Eine Entscheidung, die noch schwerwiegenden Folgen für das gesamte Königreich haben sollte. Das dritte Treffen der Bürger findet auf dem Lehen der scharlachroten Faust statt. Ann erfährt von den Ereignissen beim Bürgerbüro und das Sie von der Baronin öffentlicht als Verbrecherin bezeichnet wurde ohne einer bisherigen Anklageprüfung. Ebenso erfahren die Bürger von den Beschlüssen in Westfall und sind sichtlich bewegt über den Zuspruch beider Orden. Die versammelten Bürger leisten sich an diesem Abend den gegenseitigen Schwur nicht zu ruhen bis ihr Anliegen nach einer gewählten Vertretung umgesetzt ist. Der anwesende Orden der scharlachroten Faust und des Erbauers, die das Treffen der Bürger schützen, werden Zeuge des Willens der Versammelten. Währenddessen beschliesst Großinquisitor Kerzufal ein eigenes Treffen einzuberufen um zu prüfen was die Bürger wollen. Nur einige Tage später kommt im Abtei des Nordhaintals zu diesem besagten Treffen. Seine Eminenz Großinquisitor Kerzufal, lädt Herzog Atheldan von Steinwacht, Lord Alleander von Staupitz, Lordmagistratin Baronin Elisera von Greifenfels und auch Ann Keelan in die Abtei Nordhain ein um auf die sich zuspitzenden Ereignisse einzugehen und das Begehren der Bürger zu diskutieren. Im Verlauf der Sitzung kommt es zu einer Kontroverse über den vorgelegten neuen Verfassungsentwurf der Lordmagistratin der der Magistratur nahezu die Alleinherrschaft im Reich zusichert und nach einer erhitzten Debatte sieht sich Lord von Staupitz, durch das Verhalten der Baronin, zu einem dramatischen Schritt gezwungen. Er setzt die Immunität der Lordmagistratin Kraft dem Recht des Königs aus und nimmt Diese diese in Nordhain fest wegen Gefährdung des Reichfriedens. Großinquisitor Kerzufal ist mit diesem Schritt nicht einverstanden, willigt aber ein mit dem Herzog zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu sprechen um die Ereignisse zu besprechen. Ann wird zurück nach Westwacht eskortiert. Und während die Bürgerversammlungen, wie wir sie heute noch kennen, ihren geregelten Lauf nahmen entsprang dem Mondbrucher Staub der Westfall ein Keim, der den Westfallfeldzug einleiten und das ganze Königreich schwer treffen sollte. 'Die Zeit der Bürgervertretung' Die Bürgervertretung entsteht Ann Keelan hatte es geschafft den Bürgern des Königreichs Sturmwind eine Stimme im großen Ständerat zu stellen und trat ihre erste Amtszeit als Vertretung der Bürger an. Sie wurde von einer großen Mehrzahl der Bürger in das Amt gewählt, obwohl sie in den Versammlungen stets bekundete keinen Anspruch darauf erheben zu wollen. Vielleicht war gerade ihre Bescheidenheit gekoppelt mit ihrem Aktionismus das was in den Bürgern das große Vertrauen in Ann Keelan weckte. Im selben Atemzog indem Miss Keelan ihre Wahl antrat verkündete sie in ihrer Vorraussicht jedoch auch, dass ein solch wichtiges Amt zweier Beiräte benötige, die ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen sollen und im Notfall einspringen können um zu gewährleisten, dass das Amt der Bürgervertretung kontinuierlich im Ständerat besetzt ist. Unter eine Vielzahl von Nominierungen für diese zwei Posten stachen am Ende und nach eingehender Prüfung durch das Wachregiment und den Klerus eine Handvoll Kandidaten heraus. Es waren Mirelia Mongraz-Faaly, Arto Dorkan Barbek, Yidrah Nightsong und Kekridel Flüsterschraube die nachher die Wahl jeweils für sich zu entscheiden hatten. Aus diesen Vier wiederrum erwiesen sich schlussendlich Mirelia und Arto als die für die Bürger Geeignetsten und reihten sich hinter Ann Keelan als ihre Beiräte ein. Die Beiden kannten sich bereits aus früherer Zeit und waren gut befreundet, was ihre Arbeit als Team zur Unterstützung Ann Keelans und der erst heranwachsenden Bürgervertretung nur zu Gute kam. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde so dem Wort der Bürger Form und Struktur verliehen. Es wurde säuberlich protokolliert sowie Listen über jede Versammlungen der Bürger geführt und jeder Antrag der Bürger in dem entsprechendem Buch festgehalten. Dies sollte nicht nur der Übersicht allein dienen sondern sollte auch gewährleisten, dass man von Außen erkennen konnte, dass die Bürger sich sehrwohl organisieren können und dem Recht der Mitsprache im Ständerat gerecht werden. Leider traf die Bürger viel zu früh ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag, als Mirelia und Arto in einer Versammlung wenige Wochen nach der ersten Ständerratssitzung, mit Ann Keelan als ihre Vetretung, ihren Tod verkünden mussten. Sie geriet während gemeinnütziger Arbeit in einem vermeintlichem ruhigem Gebiet in ein Scharmützel und wurde so ein weiteres Opfer des mittlerweile herrschenden Krieges in der Westfall. Man kann heute nur noch darüber spekulieren ob sie Derartiges geahnt hatte und deshalb den Beirat in dieser Form aufstellte. Dem Werk der Ann Keelan ihren Tribut zollend nahm dieser eifrig ihre Arbeit auf und standen den Bürgern weiterhin als Sprachrohr für ihre Worte zur Seite. In der Zeit nachdem der Krieg beendet war und sich die Lage allmählich beruhigte lebte die Brügervertretung auf. Immer häufiger trafen sich vereinzelte Bürger mit gleichem Interesse an der Politik und der Absicht etwas zu bewirken. Auch gemeinschaftliche Besuche der örtlichen Lokale erreichten eine gewisse Beliebtheit unter den Bürgern und führten zu redseligen Runden, in denen zugegebenermaßen nicht ausschließlich politische Themen besprochen wurden. Diese Treffen ergänzten sich gut mit den formell einberufenen Bürgerversammlungen in denen dann über anstehende Entscheidungen abgestimmt und Entschluss gefasst wurde. Ende der ersten Generation Es waren zwei Amtszeiten in denen Mirelia Mongraz und Arto D. Barbek die Arbeit Ann Keelans zusammen fortgeführt und vorangetrieben hatten und zu dem machten was die Bürgerschaft sich erträumte. Sie schworen sich solange nicht damit aufzuhören wie man es von ihnen erwarten würde und schmiedeten Pläne für die Zukunft. Um so schwerer traf es das Volk als Arto bei der nächsten Bürgerversammlung die anwesenden Gäste allein begrüßte. Wieder hatte das Licht einen treuen Diener eingefordet und zu sich geholt. Wieder wurde ein Mitglied der Bürgervertretung Opfer eines blutigen Mordes. Es hing eine große Wolke der Bedrückung über den Köpfen der Versammlung und obwohl beratschlagt wurde wie es nun weitergehen sollte, so war diese Versammlung für längere Zeit die Letzte ihrer Art. Der verbleibende Arto D. Barbek zog sich ob des schweren Schlags durch den Verlust einer guten Freundin, mit der er dieses Projekt aufgebaut und hat aufleben sehen, zurück und bedeckte sich lange Zeit mit Schweigen. Vielleicht war es auch die Angst vor einem ähnlichem Schicksal, die ihn zurückhielt. Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Gemeinschaft Allianz